Secret Admirer
by SilentWriter987
Summary: "I've watched you from afar, admired you, observed you. You're perfect, so perfect." Eli/Clare
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try a different Eli. OOC.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**This just popped in my head. I needed to write this, even though it doesn't make sense, it isn't rushed, she just immediately fell in love with him. I believe in love at first sight, so here. Everyone has their own opinions about love, here is mine.**

* * *

Clare Edwards was a popular girl.

Not cheerleader popular, or anything like that. She was just popular, most especially with the boys in Degrassi, but she didn't know it. She thought she was a "normal person", like everyone in else Degrassi High.

She was very popular indeed. Especially with the guys at Degrassi.

She attracted all kinds of guys, from all kinds of cliques. Jocks, nerds, emos, goths, punks, everyone.  
And Clare, innocent girl she is, thought they were all being friendly when they flirted with her, or gave her roses, or sent her letters.

Who could resist Clare Edwards?

She was a beauty. A goddess. An angel. She was perfect.

Who could resist her big, innocent blue eyes that were always compared to sapphires? Who could resist staring at her curvy body, her full chest, her perfect round derriere?

Her short curly auburn hair? Her cute little nose, her pink, full lips, her adorable face? Her slender neck, her flawless, pale, soft skin? Her sweet, kind personality? Her naïvety?

No one could.

Because she was irresistible.

* * *

Clare Edwards hummed happily as she finished her homework in Algebra. She had such a great day. Ms. Dawes gave her essay an 'A', people were friendly and greeted her as usual, she auditioned for a play and got accepted almost immediately by her teacher, she got a call from Darcy, her big sister was going to come home soon, and best of all, her parents didn't argue.

They were cuddling on the couch, watching some sill romantic comedy when she got home. They seemed happy, both of them were smiling, and everything was calm and peaceful.

She was going to go out with Alli later, all she needed to do what tidy up her room a bit, take a shower, then get dressed.

Life was great.

* * *

"Alli! Where are you?! What do you mean you're stuck in traffic?! You're_ not_ stuck in traffic. I can hear some guy breathing loudly." Clare frowned and put her hands on her hips. She had been waiting for Alli at the park for nearly an hour, just to find out she forgot about their outing and was in the middle of doing_ it_ with some guy.

"You're not coming?" Clare huffed. "Why the heck not? Just because you're with some guy? I don't care if he's Drew Torres! I'm your best friend, you promised we'd go out tonight and watch Twilight, we've been waiting for this movie to come out, like, forever!"

Clare sighed as Alli pleaded. "Fine, fine. Yeah. See you tomorrow." Clare pressed the 'end call' button, very annoyed. She glanced at her watch. 9 : 30 pm. The movie started thirty minutes ago. She sighed. "I guess I can always see it tomorrow."

She frowned as she plopped down on a bench._ 'Might as well enjoy my time here...' _She sighed softly as a light breeze brushed her face. At least the night was calm, peaceful. The dark sky filled with billions of beautiful twinkling stars and a glowing full moon.

She glanced at her side. A tall guy in all black was staring at her intensely. Clare blushed and looked away, freaked out and another feeling she couldn't comprehend.

"Is this..." Clare looked up. The guy was standing in front of her, his fists clenched and his head hung. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all." She squeaked, then blushed. What was wrong with her? She glanced at him, and he was staring at her, which caused her to turn red. He was very handsome, with longish dark hair and emerald green eyes. He quite lean, and though he wasn't really tall, but he was way taller than she was.

He had tan skin, and sort of a dark, menacing, uninviting, "stay away from me" kind of aura. He wore a guitar pick necklace, and a skull ring on his ring finger, and he wore all black. Black jacket, black "Bullet for my Valentine" t-shirt, black jeans, a pair of black Converse.

Clare shook her head, and shyly looked away. Her heart was pounding. _'What's wrong with me?'_

"Why are you all alone?" He blurted, then sighed. Clare looked at him, her heart pounding. His voice was deep and _sexy_, to her. She blushed at her thoughts, and cleared her throat. "I... My friend.. She was supposed to come here... But.."

She bit her lip. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she speak properly? She turned shook her head, cheeks pink. "I... She forgot to come. Uh... What brings you here?"

"You..."

Clare stared at him. "W-what?"

"You... I came here because of you."

Clare continued to stare at him, her face turning red. Was he stalking her? Somehow, she wasn't disturbed it, or him. She bit her lip, she didn't know what to say. Why would he come here for her?

"Do you go to Degrassi or something? Are you new there? Do you need help with something?"

Clare smiled, reassured. She was sure that this guy went to Degrassi, even though she's never seen him there before, and wanted help with homework. People always asked for help when it came to assignments. Since she was the brightest sophomore in Degrassi.

"I got to Degrassi... I'm a senior... I've been there for three years already, four now.."

Clare looked slightly confused. "Oh... How come... How come I've never seen you before?"

"I've never shown myself to..."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"I've watched you from afar, admired you, observed you. You're perfect, so perfect."

Clare could feel her face heat up. Why was she not freaked out by this guy? He was kind of a stalker, yet she wasn't creeped out by him, or disturbed by him or what he was saying. "I never approached you... Never had the guts tom because I was afraid you reject me, that you wouldn't want to have me as a friend..."

His fists clenched, and his face remained emotionless. "That you would be freaked out by me, or disgusted by me. I didn't want to taint such perfection. I'm a monster, I don't deserve you. Yet I want you, I need you..." His fists started to tremble. "I love you, Clare Diana Edwards."

Clare blushed, speechless.

"Are you... disgusted?"

Clare shook her head. "You're very sweet, and..." She licked her dry lips. "I... I really don't know what to say... Why would I... Why would I be disgusted by you?" She asked gently, then bravely, cautiously, took one of his hands in her small, soft ones.

He hung his head. "I'm... I'm a freak... A monster." He whispered. "A bipolar freak with..." His voice trailed off. "With?" She shivered from the cold.

He gently set her hands on her lap. And draped his jacket over her shoulders. She blushed and thanked him. Then he lifted his shirt until his chest was exposed. Clare gaped at him. There were scars all over his chest, on his side, on his stomach. There was a huge burn on the left side of his stomach.

He lowered his shirt down after a few moments, and quickly put his jacket back on. "Do you see now?"

"I..." She shook her head. "What's your name?"

"Elijah Goldsworthy... Eli..."

"Eli... I... I'm not disgusted, or scared by your appearance..."

Eli blinked. He looked surprised. "The whole point of this... Is... I want to court you." He sighed. "I wanted to see if you would be horrified by me or not, before I did anything. It's so selfish of me, to want someone so perfect. Someone so beautiful, and kind, and intelligent."

"Eli... Please don't put yourself down. I'm not horrified, you're not selfish, I'm not all you said... I mean."

He hesitated, then took her hands in his. "You are... You're so perfect... You must think, that I'm making a big drama right now. I don't mean to trouble you, or anything like that. I..." He frowned, then sighed sadly. "Eli..." She said gently. "It's no problem, Eli. You're very sweet, to go to the trouble of doing this. For me. You're a very sweet guy, Eli."

"Will you..." He breathed, "Will you go out with me?"

She smiled. No one's ever been sweet to her before, or gentle, or humble. No one's ever asked her out before, she never met someone who could make her heart race and make her blush so much until now. She's never met someone so handsome, so sweet, so humble, and kind of shy.

"Okay."

She said shyly, and Eli smiled. His smile was gorgeous, he looked good smiling. _'He should smile more often...' _She blushed. This was the guy she was waiting for, someone sweet and sensitive. His flaws didn't disturb her, they made him more beautiful, more interesting.

How could she feel this way for someone she just met?

He was special. _'Is this what love feels like... Is this love?' _She had never been in love before, but Eli made her feel emotions she couldn't comprehend, and the first time he looked at her, when she looked at him, there was an instant connection.

**_Love at first sight..._**

"Thank you... For giving me a chance. I promise I won't hurt you, or do anything stupid like that."

He would be her first date, maybe her first kiss, or her boyfriend. She'd get to know him more soon.

She smiled. She had an admirer, a secret one, for four years and she didn't even know. She was lucky to be admired, loved, by such a sweet, sensitive, handsome guy.

**_Was he her soulmate? Was this fate? Was this meant to be?_**

"I promise, I'll make our date, the best ever."

Clare smiled, and blushed. "You're very sweet, Elijah Goldsworthy."

* * *

**Weird... Wasn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare Edwards was nervous. Extremely nervous. She and her mother were sitting on their couch, waiting for Eli to arrive. She had told her mom about her date after Eli dropped her off, and her mom insisted that she wanted to see him, to see if he was good enough for her 'perfect' daughter.

So here they were now, waiting for him to arrive.

Clare was sure her mom was going to interrogate him, examine his clothing, his personality, _everything_. She sighed and rubbed her cold, sweaty hands.

Her mom picked her a modest outfit, a white blazer, a light blue blouse, a white, knee-length skirt, blue flats, a rose necklace and a small pink bow in her curls. She didn't wear makeup, just a dab of pink lip gloss on her lips and a little blusher. Her mother made sure she looked like a proper Christian girl.

Ding-Dong!

Helen stood up and opened the door. Clare closed her eyes.

"Hi, Mrs. Edwards. Is Clare ready?"

"Yes, please come in, for a moment though, will you?"

Clare sighed as heard Eli clear his throat nervously. "Of course, ."

The auburn-haired girl opened her eyes as Eli sat beside her. She glanced at him, and smiled. He made the effort to put on something with a little more color, even though he didn't like 'bright colors'. He wore a black and white plaid shirt, dark jeans and dark blue jacket.

"Well," Helen cleared her throat. "Where do you plan on taking my daughter?"

"I... _Italian Cuisine_..."

Helen frowned. "You mean that raunchy place with all those vulgar young teens and old perverts?"

"Mom!"

"I... It's not like that. That's not... I..."

"Hey! Who do we have here?"

Randall Edwards came in the living room, munching a bread stick. Clare sighed in relief. Her savior. He smiled warmly at Eli. "So your the boy who's gonna take my daughter out, huh?" He approached Eli and extended a hand. "I'm Randall Edwards, Clare's dad."

Eli shook the older man's hand and smiled weakly. Randall popped the last bit of his bread stick in his mouth and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked at Helen. "Now what's this about _Italian Cuisine_ being a raunchy place?" He laughed. "That place isn't what you think it is. It's a pretty classy joint." He gave each of them a bright smile. "I was there with Glen last week."

Helen folded her arms. "Laura Coyne said it's a raunchy place..." She said defiantly. "She doesn't want her kids going there anymore, because some old man tried to grope Fiona." Helen wrinkled her nose in disgust. "The place isn't for Clare, or... her... _companion_."

Randall laughed. "Since when are you friends with Laura?"

"Ever since she warned me about _Italian Cuisine_."

Randall sighed. He got it now. Helen didn't like Eli. But she didn't like any guy that came near Clare. He shook his head. To make matters worse, the young man beside Clare was wearing dark clothing, something his wife didn't like. And another thing, his jewelry, a skull ring and a guitar pick necklace. He also wore black nail polish.

Helen didn't like his appearance. He was sure she thought Eli was some rebel or emo. And that was _not_ someone she'd want her perfect, straight A, saint daughter to be with.

Randall didn't think that way. He didn't judge by appearance. "Well..." Randall cleared his throat, breaking the awkward, tense silence. "Shouldn't you kids get going?" He glanced at his watch. "It's already seven-thirty, and I want Clare back by nine."

"Nine?!" Helen screeched, outraged. She frowned at her husband. "Don't you think that's a little late for two young students to be dating or whatever they plan on doing?" She asked coldly. Randall ignored her and patted Eli's shoulder. "You guys get going now." Eli nodded and helped Clare up. "Thanks..." He said, then they left.

Helen glared at Randall. "How could you let our daughter off with some rebel? I cannot believe - "

"You and I need to talk." Randall took her arm and led her into the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm sorry.." Clare said as soon as they were out of her house. Eli smiled. "It's okay..."

"No..." Clare shyly took his hand in hers. "My mom... She's judgemental. Strict, and -"

"It's okay..." He led her to his car. Clare's eyes widened. It was a hearse. A car that carried dead people. Eli glanced at her. "I know... It's just. We can hail a cab, if you want." Clare shook her head. "No, no. It's fine." She smiled. "I like your car, it's nice."

"His name is Morty."

Clare giggled. "It has a name?" Eli grinned. "Yeah." He guided her inside the car, then started the the engine. He got something from the backseat, then handed it to her. Clare smiled as she accepted it. A bouquet of red, sweet-smelling roses. "You're very sweet Eli, thank you." She blushed.

"_Rien pour vous._"

* * *

"Wow, Eli. This place is so pretty."

Italian Cuisine was the "fanciest" restaurant she's ever been to. It was decorated so beautifully, there were vases of roses at every table, huge crystal chandeliers, there were beautiful paintings of places in Italy hung on the walls, the chairs were pretty, made of oak, each table covered with a crimson cloth, the floor seemed like it had a thousand tiny diamonds embedded in them.

There was a stage, with all kinds of instruments laid out on the floor. A violin, a piano, a harp, a flute, a guitar.

She then realized something.

"Where are all the people?"

There were no guests, no waiters present, no sound of pots hissing or food being fried on pans. She looked at Eli. He smiled shyly, sweetly, making Clare's heart melt. "I... I reserved the restaurant for us."

"E-Eli!" She cried softly, clutching the hem of her blouse. "That must've cost a lot, I, you didn't - "

"It's okay. You're worth every dollar, and more."

"Eli, you're too sweet." She blushed. "Thank you..." She said softly, reaching out to hold his hand. He clutched it and led her to table near the windows. They both sat down, then Eli snapped his fingers. A waiter immediately appeared, dressed in gold and black, and approached them.

"Hello, I am Luigi, your server for the night. May I take your orders?"

"Um... I'll have spaghetti and meatballs.. And water, please."

"Of course." Luigi smiled warmly at the young couple. "And you?"

"I'll have the same, and a slice of your bean casserole."

"Yes, yes. May I interest you in our chocolate mousse?" Eli nodded. "Yeah. That sounds good." Luigi smiled. "It is, sir. I'll be back in a few." He wrote everything down then disappeared into the kitchen. They sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to say to each other. Both were not shy, and were not able to say what they wanted to say to the other.

Luigi appeared with a huge smile on his face, carrying trays of food. He set the plates down on the table. "Here you go, you love birds." He winked at them. "You guys are so quiet, why don't you talk to each other? Get to know each other better?"

With that, he left. Clare blushed. She didn't know what to say to him. She was too nervous, and shy.

They ate in silence.

* * *

"I... Thank you so much Eli, for a great night."

Clare leaned against her door, sighing. "I'm sorry... That I couldn't speak. I was just shy, and I... You know..."

"Me too." He looked into her sparkling blue eyes. "Whenever I'm around you, or near you, I'm speechless. You're very special to me. You're so beautiful..."

She blushed, looking down. "There's just... I don't know... What to say."

He nodded, his heart beating fast. He licked his lips. "May I...?"

Clare blushed, and looked up. Her heart pounding. She nodded. Eli leaned in and pressed his lips gently against her soft, sweet ones. Clare blushed harder, eyes closing. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Eli groaned inwardly. Her lips were so soft, so sweet, he couldn't believe he was kissing such a perfect angel.

He couldn't believe that an angel like her would want a monster like him to kiss her. To hold her. To touch her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, not wanting to let go.

_'I'm so lucky...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : This will most likely be a four shot or five shot.**

* * *

Clare tossed and turned in her bed that night, not able to fall asleep, not able to close her eyes. All she could think of was Eli, her thoughts circled him, her whole world revolved around him, Elijah Goldsworthy.

He was so different, so different from the other guys she talked to, from the other guys she liked. He was so different, so sensitive, so sweet, so caring. He never stared at her rudely like other guys did, he stared at her with love in his eyes, with innocent, genuine admiration.

She didn't care if he was an atheist, didn't care if he was into the loud rock bands her mother hated. She didn't care if he wore black nail polish, or black clothing, didn't care if he wore a black earring on his right ear. She didn't care if he was into tragedy and sadness when it came to poems.

That's what made him unique, what made him so special.

She loved all those things about, and she'd love to learn more about him. Until there was nothing to left to learn.

She couldn't believe that she fell in love so quickly.

Sure, it wasn't love at first sight, but that didn't matter. She was in love with him. Nothing else mattered in the world, only him. And the way he kissed her, it was heaven for her. She never thought her first kiss would be that great, or that sweet. She was glad that he was her first kiss, and she hoped that there would be many more kisses from him.

She smiled.

She couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

Clare Edwards seemed to glow.

That's what everybody noticed today. She seemed very happy, very calm. It seemed like she was in another world. The glow made her even more beautiful, and boys could burn holes through her the way they were staring at her. But, as usual, she was oblivious to that.

All the students in Degrassi desperately wanted to know the reason why Clare was so happy. They wanted to know what, or who, the cause of her happiness was.

...

Clare searched for Eli in the halls, and finally spotted him near his locker. Today she would tell him she loved him. That she loved him with all her heart. And that she was ready to begin an endless, eternal relationship with him. That she would be his, and only his. Forever and always.

She smiled, but he quickly looked away from her. Clare scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, then grinned._ 'Maybe he didn't recognize me...'_ She thought, giggling to herself. _'Silly Eli...' _

She approached him. "Hey Eli..." She said softly.

"Hey..." He mumbled, still not facing her. Clare tried again. "So... Wanna watch a movie later at my house? Last Holiday, my favorite movie."

"Can't... I'm really busy..."

"Or we can watch something else..."

"I'm busy, Clare. Did you not _hear_ what I said?" He said coldly. "Eli..." She reached out to touch his arm, but he roughly pulled it away. Clare stepped back and frowned. Tears filled her blue eyes. "What's wrong with you?" She sniffed.

"Nothing... Just go away."

"Eli... What's wrong? We had such a great time last night, what's wrong with you? Did I do something?"

"Can't you just go away, Clare? Clearly, I don't want you around me. Not now, not ever."

Clare stared at him in confusion and severe hurt. "But.. But I th-thought you l-loved me." She whimpered, clutching her hand. He faced her, a cruel smirk on his face. "You thought wrong."

"B-but you _said_ -"

"It was for my reputation. A date with sweet saint Clare to boost up my rep. It didn't mean anything, _blue eyes_."

"I... I love you... I came here to tell you that. A-and -" She broke out into a sob. "I.. I.." Tears blurred her sight, and she ran away.

* * *

Clare didn't care where she was going, she just kept on running until she was out of Degrassi. She ran and ran till she reached her out.

Her mother was surprised when she burst through the door. She immediately stood up and demanded and explanation for why she was home, and why her face was all pale and tear stained, why her eyes were red. Clare ignored her, and ran upstairs, into her room.

She slammed the door and locked it, then threw herself onto her bed, sobbing loudly.

Why did Eli say that? Did he really mean it? Was he really just using her?

Even though she didn't have any experience in love, she knew that Eli's sweet actions and gestures and words were genuine. It was real. She felt it. In her heart.

She closed her eyes and continued to sob, ignoring her mother's worried cries, the banging on the door.

"Clare, Clare! Open the door, sweetie! What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong. Is it that Eli guy? I knew it, that guy is a good for nothing..."

Clare drowned out her mother's voice but covering her face with a pillow, she didn't want to hear her mother's rants about Eli being a good for nothing rebel, no matter how much the said rebel hurt her. Eli was so sweet the other day, so kind and caring. What happened?

Did he really love her? Or was he just a great actor? And he just used her for his reputation?

She sniffed as tears continued to slip down her cheeks. He couldn't have. There was no way. He was so sweet, so genuine with actions and words. But why did he tell her that? She didn't believe it. She didn't believe that Eli could be such a faker, so heartless and cruel.

His actions and words proved that, the love in his emerald-green eyes.

_Rap-rap! Rap-rap! Rap-rap! _

Clare choked back a sob, and removed the pillow from her face. It sounded like someone was tapping on her window, the banging on her door stopped, did her mother decide to climb through the window to talk to her? She sat up and her eyes widened as she saw Eli, tapping on the window.

She looked away, covering her face with the pillow again. She sobbed quietly into it as she heard Eli talk in a muffled voice.

"Clare, Clare, please let me in. I'm so sorry. Please let me explain. _Please_."

Clare could heard him sigh when she didn't reply.

* * *

Eli cursed as he tried to open the window. He messed up. Big time. He just hurt the girl he loved. Why did he have to be so stupid? If she could just let him in and explain..

He sighed in relief as he finally pried open the window. He quietly stepped inside her room and sat beside her on her bed. "Clare..." He said softly, touching her pale arm. She flinched away and sat up, clutching the pillow to her chest. "What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

He didn't reply, just watched in sadness, hurt and pain at her poor, fragile, trembling body and pale, tear-stained face. Her eyes were red, and darker. Not the usual light blue. But a very dark blue, like an overripe blueberry. Her usual cheery face was gone.

And he didn't blame her.

"Clare..." He whispered, reaching out for her, but she backed away. "What do you want, Eli?" She sounded tired, her voice was hoarse. "Don't give up on me, Clare..."

She stared at him. "What is _wrong_ with you? Didn't you just say-"

"I know what I said earlier, Clare. And I regret it. None of the crap I said was true."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I... We can't be together."

"Why, Eli? I thought you loved me, I thought you _wanted_ to be together..." She sniffed. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Clare..." He whispered, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. It was just... a cover-up. You can't..." He sighed. "You can't be with me, do you understand? I have so many problems that I don't want you to be involved in. I'm a monster, Clare. You don't need a 'complicated' person in your life. I don't deserve you."

"Oh Eli... We can get through your problems together, I don't mind. You're not a monster, Eli." She scooted close to him and clutched his hand. "I love you, Eli. I love you so much. I'd do anything for you."

"Clare, I love you too. You're my whole world. You've been my whole world for years now, you're my angel, my savior. And I'm sorry." He croaked. "I'm sorry I had to say those things to get you away from me, even though I don't want you to leave. I prevented you from getting hurt by hurting you."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry. When I saw you cry, I had to be tough. I hate seeing you cry. You're so fragile, so pure, I didn't want to hurt you." He sobbed, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Clare. I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you."

"Eli... Please don't say that... Please, Eli." He continued to sob, and she brought him into her arms. He lay his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair, using her other hand to rub his back. "It's okay, Eli. We'll get through your problems... Just give me the chance."

"I love you..." He murmured into her shoulder. "I love you so much..."

* * *

**What are Eli's problems? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Eli... Come on, let's go."

Clare urged her boyfriend, as she tugged at his arm. She sighed as he didn't respond, or move. Eli didn't want go inside of their school. He thought that people would think lowly of Clare when they saw her with him. It's not that he didn't want to be seen with her, he'd be damn proud to, but he didn't want Clare's reputation to get wrecked because of him.

"Eli, I don't care about my reputation. I didn't even know I was 'popular'."

"Clare..."

"Eli, please." She looked up at him with hopeful, sparkling blue eyes. "Do it for me, please?" He sighed and cautiously put an arm around her. She smiled and tapped his nose gently. "Don't be afraid, Eli. There's nothing to be afraid of, as long as we have each other."

He smiled and nodded. _'She's right... As long as I have her, each other, I'll be fine. Perfectly happy and safe.'_ Then took a deep breath as they entered Degrassi.

* * *

There were many gasps and sighs as Eli and Clare went inside, but Clare ignored them, proudly clutching onto her boyfriend's hand as they made their way to her locker. But the auburn-haired girl's proud smile was immediately replaced with a frown when she saw a tall, lanky, mean-looking guy leaning against her locker.

He stood up straight when he saw her, and grinned. "Hey, babe. Could I get your number?"

"Do I know you?" Clare asked, her voice laced with irritation. She didn't even know the guy, and he was calling her 'babe'. Eli might just blow up and leave, or even punch the guy's face. "Yeah, I'm sure you heard of me. Mark Fitzgerald, bad boy of high." Clare frowned, she wasn't impressed. She didn't like bad boys, except for Eli, but he looked like one more than act like one.

"Uh.. Sure... Excuse me, I need to open my locker."

"What's with the dude beside you?"

Clare looked beside her. Eli stood, frozen, his eyes a dark forest green, his free hand clenched into a fist, his mouth set into a thin line. Clare bit her lip, then spoke. "You mean Eli? He's my boyfriend, I guess... I guess he isn't feeling well right now."

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend, stop staring at her." Eli whispered harshly, fist trembling. He didn't like the way Fitz was looking at her. It was with lust, pure lust, no love or admiration in it, the "i-just-wanna-fuck-you-then-leave-you" kind of lust. He didn't like that Fitz was staring at her chest, her body.

Fitz just laughed. "Woah, little man. Calm down."

"Stop staring at my girlfriend. Or else."

"Or what?" Fitz smirked. "What could a guy as small as you could do to a guy like me? I'd crush you in under a minute."

"I'll kill you."

"What?"

"I'll kill you. Gut you, rip your heart out. I'll fucking make you bleed to death. I'll stab you till you're fucking lifeless." Clare stared at Eli in fear and shock. His whole body was trembling, his eyes were very dark, his tone cold and emotionless. He looked like a psycho.

"Eli? Let's just go. I'll just borrow Alli's History book."

"I'll fucking kill you if you ever look at Clare again."

Fitz brought his face close to Eli's. "Oh really?" Eli smirked. The guy smelled like cigarettes, alcohol, drugs. "Yeah. With your poor health, I could knock you out if I wanted to." Fitz shoved him. "You're a tough little guy, aren't ya? Well, I can change that."

Eli stumbled backwards, and fell onto the floor. Clare quickly grabbed his hand and used all her strength to pull him back up. Eli growled and grabbed Fitz by his collar and punched him in the face. Fitz fell backwards and Eli pounced on him, and began pounding his face with his fist.

Clare screamed as Fitz tried to fight Eli off. He stopped struggling and began to plead, but Eli didn't listen. He kept on pounding Fitz's face, till it was purple and swollen and bloody. A crowd gathered around them, with worried looks on their faces. Clare tried to pull Eli off of Fitz, but he was too heavy and too strong.

Two teachers appeared rushed towards Eli. They carried him off of Fitz. The dark-haired teen growled. "Let me kill him! I'll kill him! Don't think this is over, you bastard!" Eli screamed as two students carried Fitz to the clinic. Clare watched, tears running down her face, as the struggling Eli was carried away to the principal's office.

* * *

Clare was waiting for Eli when he got out of the principal's office.

"What was that?" She yelled.

"I did that for you." Was his only response. Clare frowned. "You could've killed him! I didn't think you'd actually go through with it, I didn't think you'd actually kill him, that you'd want to! Eli, you could get arrested for what you've done!" She clenched her fists. "You could've _killed_ him!"

"So?"

"So?So?SO?! Is that all you can say? Eli, why? You didn't need to hurt him, Eli."

"If I didn't he would continue hitting on you."

"Eli, Eli, you know I only love you. If you're worried that I will leave you for him, or anybody, don't. Because I'll never leave you. No matter what." She cupped his face into her hands. "I love you, Eli." He wrapped his arms around her waist. He sighed sadly. "I'm bipolar."

"You're what?"

"I'm bipolar. I've always been. That's one of the reasons why I didn't want to be with you. I'd only hurt you. "

"Eli... It's okay... I'll help you. Step by step."

"But Clare... I've done so many bad things. I did drugs. I smoked. I drank alcohol. I've ran away from home a lot. My parents are junkies. I almost killed my ex-girlfriend before. I used people, manipulated them into doing things I wanted them to do. The scars I showed you, my uncle gave me those when I was a kid, to punish me for accidentally scratching his precious car. The burn, I got it from partying, I don't even remember how I got it, or who did it. I can't control my emotions, sometimes my actions. Clare..." He closed his eyes. "I'm a bad person. I'll be nothing but a burden to you. That's all I'll ever be."

Clare stared at him for a while, then kissed him deeply. "That's the past, Eli... Nothing you say or do will ever make me stop loving you. We can get through your problems, your hardships together."

Tears gathered in his eyes. "You really are an angel. My savior." He looked into her eyes. "You'd really stay with me? After everything I said, everything I did?"

"Eli, of course. I love you. Nothing you say or do will change that, what you did in the past doesn't change anything, I'll help you get through your problems, Eli." She kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back. "Thank you so much, Clare. Thank you for accepting who I am, and the things I did. I'll never leave you, I'll never let you down. I promise I'll love you for eternity." He pulled her into his arms, and brushed his lips against her forehead. She laced her fingers through his, smiling and blushing.

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always."


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter.**

**I'm sorry about Alli, but I needed to make her this way for the fic.**

* * *

No one dared go near Eli and Clare when they came to school the next day, hand in hand. They didn't dare look at the happy couple. Not after what Eli did. They were afraid. Afraid to look at Clare, or him.

...

Clare looked at all her peers, wondering why they didn't greet her, why they walked away when she and Eli passed by them, why they all had frowns on their faces. She leaned against her locker, and sighed. Eli watched her bite her lip with a worried expression on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Clare?"

Clare sighed and nodded. "Kind of... Why is everybody... Ignoring us? Not that I'm _really_ bothered by it, it's just.. Well, my friends are ignoring me. Alli, Jenna, Fiona... What is _up_ with them today?"

Eli frowned. "It's me... It's all my fault. Everyone, your friends are ignoring you because of me..." He clenched his fist. "It's all my fault..." Clare frowned. "What? They're ignoring me because of you?" She looked confused, baffled. "I don't think so, maybe they're busy... It is a busy week, after all. With all the sports fests and competitions and stuff."

"No... Don't you see Clare? they're ignoring you because of me. _Me_." He hissed. "They hate me."

Clare folded her arms, blue eyes twinkling in determination. "No," She said stubbornly. "They're just busy. _You think_ everyone hates you. They _don't._"

"Clare..." He said gently. "How do you know?"

"I know... How can they hate you? You're wonderful, incredibly sweet, a sensitive, thoughtful guy. Who doesn't like guys like you?"

"Oh Clare, you're so naive." He whispered, taking her face into his hands and kissing the tip of her nose. "Look at me, no one likes freaks like me Clare. I promise." He played with her auburn curls. "I'm lucky I got you, lucky that you like me for me, for who I am."

Clare stamped her foot. "That's not true. You're not a freak. Who wouldn't like you? Who?" Eli laughed and kissed her forehead. She was so adorable. "Fitz."

"Fitz is a jerk."

"People, our peers."

"How do you know? Why don't you try talking to them?"

"Clare, please... Just drop it..." He pleaded. Clare's blue eyes turned huge and watery. "I don't believe it. I don't believe that no one likes my Eli." Tears ran down her cheeks. Eli panicked, and his heart broke at the sight of her crying. "Aw Clare. Don't cry." He wiped away a tear with a thumb. "Hey, it's alright."

He held her close to him. "I'm fine with people not liking me, or hating me. As long as I have you." She sniffed, and he continued "As long as I have you, I'll be fine. We'll be fine."

"I-I just don't believe it. How can no one like you? You're so sweet, and kind, and, a-and-" She stopped to rub her eyes. "Is it because of what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Well, okay then. If they don't like you. It's their loss. They're all stupid not to like you." He smiled and took her hand in his. He was lucky to have such a sweet, adorable, childish girlfriend like her. Someone who would stay by his side through everything, be there for him, love him.

And he would do the same for her, and much more.

* * *

"Hey, Clare..."

Clare turned around to see her best friend Alli. "Hey Lili! I was on my way to see Eli. I'm glad school is over for the day, me and Eli plan on watching a movie. Wanna meet him before we go?" She smiled eagerly at her best friend. Alli sighed.

"No thanks... We need to talk."

Clare nodded energetically. "What's up?"

"Well..." Alli began twirling her hair around her finger. "It's about Eli." Clare's smile disappeared and the light in her blue eyes faded. She didn't like Alli's tone, or the way she said her boyfriend's name. "What about Eli?" She said coldly.

"Well, I'll just get straight to the point." The petite girl brushed imaginary dirt off her pink suede jacket. "Dump him."

"_What?!_"

"Dump the freak. I mean, your rep, is like going down the tubes. Everyone thinks your nuts for dating that psycho. I mean, look at him! He has no taste, no color, he wears freakin' black nail polish!" She wrinkled her nose. "And he drives a _hearse_."

"So?" Clare said through gritted teeth. "I don't care about my 'rep'."

"Well, you should. Because me and the girls won't hang with you until you do. Until you dump that freak you call your boyfriend."

"Don't you talk about him that way, you harlot!"

Alli looked shocked. "Excuse me?" She put her hands on her hips and leaned in close to Clare's face. "At least I'm not a prude! At least I don't have a creep for a boyfriend!"

"You don't have a boyfriend, you tramp!" Clare yelled, stepping back. "At least I haven't been with countless guys who only wanted sex from you!"

"You bitch!" Alli yanked Clare's hair. The girl cried out in pain, tears filling her eyes. Alli began scratching her face with her long pink nails and pulling her hair. Clare struggled to get out of Alli's grip, but the girl was surprisingly strong for someone so small. She dangled, helpless.

"Clare, _Clare!_"

* * *

Eli pried Alli's fingers off of Clare's auburn curls, then yanked Clare out of Alli's arms. He set Clare aside and grabbed Alli by the collar. She yelped, and cowered in fear. "Don't you ever touch my girlfriend, or I'll fucking kill. Or you'll fucking end up like that fucking Fitz. Do you fucking understand?"

Alli nodded, and Eli pushed her away. She scampered off.

Eli turned to Clare, whose face was covered in scratches. There were small wounds, and blood was pouring out of them. "Oh Clare..." He moaned, tears filling his eyes. He held her and kissed her face. "Are you okay? Do you want me to take you home, or to a hospital?"

"I wanna go home..." She whimpered. Eli nodded, heart crumbling from the sight of Clare's pained face, her bruises and scratches. "It's okay, everything will be alright, I'll take you home." His chest throbbed as he carried Clare to his car. _'This is all my fault...'_

* * *

Helen was furious when Eli came over with an unconscious Clare in his arms.

"Get out! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed as Randall took his daughter into his arms. "This is all your fault you worthless rebel! If she wasn't with you, this would have never happened?"

Eli knew what she was saying was true. So, with a heavy heart, he left.

* * *

"Eli?"

Clare sat up. She was in bed, her room was dim. "Eli? Where are you?"

"I'm here... " He coughed. "I got in here through the window, so your mother wouldn't know."

Eli sat in a corner of her room. Clare smiled and hopped off her bed, ignoring the pain in her face and arms and head. She approached Eli. He was crying. "Eli..." Clare frowned and kneeled down to hold him. "Eli... What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault..." He sobbed. "If we weren't together, this would've never happened to you."

"No... Alli wasn't a true friend, she wasn't. Eli, don't cry. I'm fine."

"It hurts me Clare. To see you broken, at the hands of that bitch. It's all my fault, you still would've been popular, loved. Now, because of me, you lost everything. Your peers ignore you, your friends turned on you, your parents want us to be apart, and they're right. We should be apart. Because I don't deserve you. I never will."

"Eli... You're not going to leave me again, are you?" Her lower lip quivered and tears filled her big blue eyes. "Please, Eli. Don't leave me."

And once again, his heart broke at the sight of her crying, hurt. "What choice do I have, Clare? If my love for you won't keep apart, then your parents will."

"Then... Then let's run away."

Eli's eyes widened. "Clare, I-"

"Please, Eli! So we can be together. If it's money you're worried about, then I'll-"

"It's not money I'm worried about, angel. Money isn't a problem." He touched her cheek. "It's you. Do you really want to do this? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Please, Eli. I want to be with you, love you. Forever and always." She kissed him softly on the lips. He sighed and kissed her back. "Okay. Let's go." He stood up and took her hand. They made their way to the window. Eli held her hand tight, and opened the window with his other hand.

"Forever and always, blue eyes?"

"Forever and always."

* * *

**Sequel?**


End file.
